Circus
by berkano
Summary: Pétunia vend Harry à un cirque quand il a 5 ans. Que deviendra le garçon dans ce monde d'illusions et de spectacles ? fan-art :Loft-Lafeyson


Résumé : Pétunia vend Harry à un cirque quand il a 5 ans. Que deviendra le garçon dans ce monde d'illusions et de spectacles ?

Hello ! Nouvelle fic ! Ça fait un moment que je travaille dessus. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. Je pense que c'est assez novateur (du moins dans le milieu francophone, je ne lis que peu de fic anglophones). L'histoire est loin d'être finie, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part d'idées ou de remarques !

Disclaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

_**HP**_

Le Cirque

Pétunia Dursley avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle était parfaitement normale. Dans tout le voisinage, sa famille était connue pour être le portrait typique de la famille anglaise. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon à rien de neveu dont elle avait hérité après la mort de sa sœur qui allait changer les choses. Elle s'en était déjà bien assez occupée, songeait-elle en remontant Magnolia Road, sa main tenant fermement le bras du petit garçon brun. Elle avançait si vite que le gamin peinait à la suivre, trottinant à ses côtés, ses yeux verts écarquillés de peur derrière d'épaisses lunettes rondes.

Depuis quatre ans, la famille Dursley logeait et nourrissait le jeune Harry, à leur frais bien entendu ! Cela ne pouvait plus durer, ils n'avaient pas à subir la présence d'un anormal chez eux ! Malgré toute la peur que lui inspirait Dumbledore, Pétunia ne laisserait pas une seconde de plus son petit Duddinouchet en compagnie de son affreux cousin. Elle ne risquerait pas que son enfant soit contaminé par toutes ces bêtises.

Harry avait encore fait de la magie le matin même : il avait fait repousser ses horribles cheveux que sa tante avait rasés la veille. Vernon et Pétunia avaient accepté de prendre sous leur toit le garçon à l'unique condition qu'il soit normal. De tout évidence, il était incapable de se tenir tranquille, et Pétunia ne risquerait pas sa famille pour un neveu qu'elle n'aimait même pas. Elle allait s'en débarrasser discrètement et oublier jusqu'à son existence. Son petit monde ne s'en porterait que mieux, elle pourrait enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important : sa famille.

La mère de famille atteignit finalement l'entrée du parc du quartier, occupé ces derniers jours par un cirque itinérant. Elle plissa le nez devant l'odeur qui s'échappait des enclos des animaux, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la troupe qui remballait le chapiteau. A ses côtés, Harry observait avec émerveillement les bêtes, la toile colorée du chapiteau, les roulottes de bois peintes de couleurs vives, les hommes et femmes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens… Il n'était jamais allé au cirque de sa vie, contrairement à Dudley, et n'avait fait qu'admirer les affiches présentes dans le quartier. Ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait énormément, et il remerciait mentalement sa tante de l'avoir emmené avec elle.

Pétunia repéra facilement le gérant du cirque : c'était celui qui criait le plus fort, agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour guider les mouvements de sa troupe, et qui houspillait ceux qui se reposaient trop longtemps. Elle avait parfaitement choisi, songea-t-elle en admirant l'autorité qui se dégageait du petit homme sec : peut-être que lui réussirait là où elle avait échoué et dompterait l'enfant. Il s'agissait maintenant de le convaincre de prendre le garçon avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, elle quittait le parc, deux-cents livres en plus dans son porte-monnaie, abandonnant son neveu au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Il n'y avait pas de petit profit comme disait Vernon, et cela aurait semblé suspicieux si elle n'avait rien demandé en échange. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir vivre _normalement_. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à penser à toute cette _magie_.

…

Harry était un peu perdu. On lui avait toujours conseillé de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus, mais depuis que sa tante l'avait laissé dans le parc avec le cirque, il était entouré de personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Bien sûr, personne ne lui avait jamais donné _personnellement_ ces conseils, mais il écoutait toujours attentivement les recommandations de Pétunia à Dudley, et s'employait à les appliquer pour lui-même.

Finalement, après un moment pendant lequel il avait observé l'étrange frénésie de rangement dont semblaient être pris les membres du cirque, un homme l'approcha. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et courts et les yeux bruns, et était vêtu d'un ensemble terne, contrastant avec les tenues aux couleurs vives des autres artistes. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait de cet homme, renforcé par sa musculature prononcée et ses nombreuses cicatrices au visage. Harry pouvait en voir trois impressionnantes qui traversaient sa joue gauche et son nez, il y en avait d'autres plus petites sur son menton, et même une encore rouge qui s'arrêtait juste au coin de son œil droit. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas l'air très rassurant.

L'homme se présenta d'une voix rauque et basse en lui tendant une main ferme. Harry serra prudemment la main de celui qui s'était présenté comme Remus. Pétunia avait toujours dis que ne pas répondre à un salut était malpoli et, malgré l'apparence peu engageante de l'homme, le garçon ne souhaitait pas faire mauvaise impression. L'homme lui expliqua qu'il allait rester avec eux un moment. Sa tâche principale était de s'occuper des bêtes du cirque et de rendre des petits services aux membres de la troupe. Lorsqu'Harry demanda d'une voix timide quand il rentrerait chez sa tante, Remus se contenta de le regarder fixement, les yeux vides. On lui montra ensuite le coin de roulotte lui étant réservé, et il s'installa maladroitement dans le minuscule espace tandis que le cirque levait le camp.

Il ne resta bientôt qu'un large cercle d'herbe séchées dans le petit parc.

…

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé très tôt par Remus, celui-ci lui montra comment gérer l'éléphant, le lama, les chiens et l'ours. Apparemment le cirque avait possédé jusqu'à il y a peu deux tigres, mais ils étaient morts d'une infection alimentaire, et le directeur avait vendu leurs carcasses pour qu'on récupère leur peaux. Harry effectuait ses tâches sans rechigner, habitué aux corvées que lui imposait sa tante. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là mais il s'amusait bien avec les animaux et n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante tout de suite. De toute manière, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout les lieux et aurait bien été en peine de rentrer chez lui.

Le cirque itinérant arriva bientôt dans une nouvelle ville d'Angleterre et Harry fut pendant un temps bien trop occupé pour songer à autre chose que sa liste de devoirs qui s'allongeait de jour en jour. Remus l'aidait comme il pouvait quand il avait le temps, bien conscient qu'on en demandait beaucoup au garçon pour son âge. Mais son nouvel ami était souvent occupé, entre les répétitions de son numéro où il cassait des chaînes à mains nues et montrait sa force surhumaine à un auditoire impressionné, et toutes les taches que lui confiait le directeur pour assurer la vie du cirque.

Harry surprenait parfois Remus à le regarder avec nostalgie, puis celui-ci secouait la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et ébouriffait les cheveux longs et en bataille de l'enfant. Le plus jeune avait l'impression qu'il ne le regardait pas vraiment lui, mais qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Il ne faisait jamais de réflexion, et attendait simplement que l'autre revienne à lui. Remus était là pour lui, alors que les autres membres de la troupe ne le voyait que comme une aide, un gamin qui allait leur chercher leur matériel quand ils en avaient besoin, et rien d'autre. Remus l'aidait parfois dans ses tâches, il s'assurait qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à manger et des habits à peu près propres, il avait même commencé à lui apprendre à lire pendant les longs voyages en roulottes.

Le premier mois passa sans qu'Harry ne s'inquiète de sa situation. Passé la première impression, il aimait beaucoup Remus qui le lui rendait bien, et appréciait sa vie dans le cirque. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Après une journée particulièrement difficile, il osa demander à son grand ami quand il rentrerait chez lui. Remus le fixa un moment, confus, avant de lui expliquer qu'il était chez lui ici. Après une conversation particulièrement laborieuse, Harry comprit que sa tante l'avait laissé là. Définitivement. S'en suivit une crise de larmes et de détresse que Remus tenta de contenir comme il le put.

Le lendemain, Harry n'alla pas travailler, et Remus expliqua au directeur que le garçon était malade et très contagieux. On laissa le jeune se reposer quelques jours, pendant lesquels il doubla sa charge de travail pour remplacer le petit qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Le directeur avait rapidement compris qu'il suffisait de menacer d'abandonner Harry sur le bord de la route pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Prostré dans son petit lit, le jeune Potter resta deux jours à pleurer et à répéter inlassablement _Pourquoi ?_ à un Remus qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait on dire à un enfant abandonné par sa famille ?

…

Harry finit par se relever et reprendre le travail. Pas par choix, mais par nécessité : le directeur du cirque menaçait de l'abandonner, et après la désertion de sa tante, il ne voulait pas quitter Remus, seul soutient dans un monde hostile. Il se plongea à corps perdu dans la vie du cirque pour ne plus penser à sa famille, et réussit même à sympathiser avec certains membres de la troupe. Bientôt le directeur n'avait plus de quoi se plaindre de lui, il lui arrivait même de se féliciter d'avoir récupérer le garçon si travailleur.

Après quelques mois d'acclimatation, Harry voyait enfin ce que Remus avait tenté de lui montrer depuis le début : une troupe unie pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Le directeur était pingre et manipulateur, le dresseur d'ours un rien colérique, et les deux trapézistes s'isolaient parfois pour faire il ne savait quoi. Le reste de la troupe n'était pas exempte de défauts, loin de là, ils avaient tous un passé plus ou moins louche, mais ils étaient comme une grande famille. Il y avait des tensions, des explosions de colère (la plupart venaient du dresseur d'ours et du directeur, surtout quand ils étaient ensembles), mais aussi de la joie, et des soirées autour de feux de camps.

Harry découvrit la vie en communauté. Après avoir passé toute sa vie enfermé au 4 Privet Drive puis dans une relation exclusive avec Remus, cela lui faisait tout drôle de se promener dans le cirque et de saluer par leur prénom tous les adultes qu'il croisait. Il remarquait finalement que beaucoup des artistes l'appréciaient et qu'il n'était pas quantité négligeable, ce dont il était persuadé depuis bien avant son arrivée dans la troupe. Comme aimait à le dire Remus, il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants dans le cirque, mais il était tout de même entouré d'adultes qui avaient approximativement son âge mentalement. Cela faisait toujours beaucoup rire Harry.

Six mois après son arrivée dans le petit groupe, il était aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau et ne pensait plus que rarement à sa famille biologique. De toute façon quelle importance ? Il avait une nouvelle famille maintenant. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Karl, un russe spécialiste dans le lancé de couteau, et Miosa une brésilienne équilibriste. Les deux ne refusaient jamais un jeu lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Bien sûr, il y avait également Remus, qu'il considérait à la fois comme son meilleur ami, et son père de substitution.

Le cirque était assez connu et avait une réputation trouble qui attirait les foules. Ses membres venaient de partout dans le monde : le cirque changeait de pays régulièrement et acceptait dans ses rangs les artistes locaux qui en faisaient la demande. Sa notoriété était entre autre due aux artistes qu'il accueillait : la plupart n'avaient pas un passé très clair, voir pas de passé du tout, et il y avait des histoires qui circulaient sur ce qui arrivait aux personnes qui s'en prenaient au chapiteau et à ceux sous sa protection. Le directeur était un vrai roublard et il arrivait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à obtenir tous les papiers nécessaires aux déplacements de son entreprise...et à régler les litiges et les rivalités qu'ils rencontraient dans les pays traversés.

…

Les mois passèrent doucement, au fur et à mesure que le cirque traversait l'Europe, s'arrêtant dans toutes les villes d'une taille suffisamment importante, et bientôt une année s'écoula. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'étrange ou d'_anormal _autour de Harry : il était bien trop occupé la journée, et bien trop fatigué le soir pour que ses pouvoirs ne prennent leur liberté.

Leur périple les mena jusqu'en URSS où Karl le lanceur de couteaux les quitta, à la grande tristesse du garçon. Le russe lui avait appris les rudiment du lancé de couteaux et il adorait s'exercer en sa compagnie. Mais sa terre natale lui manquait, et bien qu'il soit triste de quitter la troupe, il avait pris sa décision. Il promit à Harry de lui écrire régulièrement, et le gamin lui promit en retour de lui répondre avec l'aide de Remus qui lui servait de professeur.

Le cirque poursuivit son chemin, inlassablement mené par son directeur, et recrutant sur son passage une brassée de nouveau personnages. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, Harry apprit que Tom et Franck étaient respectivement des agents désavoués du FBI et du KGB. Les deux hommes était maintenant partenaires dans un numéro de lutte, et ils n'hésitaient pas à se chamailler pour savoir qui venait du pire service secret, encore amères de la trahison de leur agences.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls énergumènes étranges qu'ils récupérèrent lors de leur traversé de l'union soviétique, mais ce seraient ceux qui resteraient dans la troupe le plus longtemps. Harry pouvait le deviner à la façon qu'ils avaient de regarder le chapiteau et de parler de leur spectacle. Les autres cherchaient seulement un moyen de quitter le pays discrètement, et échangeaient leurs capacités pour quelques mois contre un passage simple de la frontière. La façon dont le directeur obtenait ses autorisations était un mystère pour tous. Harry n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter non plus, pourtant un jeune garçon aurait _dû_ attirer l'attention des douaniers.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Japon, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et alla demander la permission au directeur de concevoir un numéro qui lui serait propre. D'abord un peu dubitatif, celui-ci finit par se laisser convaincre devant les grands yeux verts. Il était loin le temps où il menaçait de laisser le gamin au bord de la route. Maintenant il se faisait avoir joyeusement par ces magnifiques yeux innocents, comme tous ses collègues.

Harry s'entraîna, tout en continuant ses tâches auprès des animaux et des artistes. Dans le dos de Remus qui avait ouvert grand les yeux lorsqu'il lui avait exposé ce que lui avait suggéré son imagination débordante, il s'exerçait à bondir à travers des cercles de métal. L'idée lui était venue après avoir rangé les vieux anneaux à enflammer qui étaient utilisés du temps où le cirque avait des tigres : il allait remplacer les tigres. Après quelques essais, le garçon avait réussi à sauter à travers un anneau, et depuis il pratiquait dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Étrangement, il en ressortait toujours indemne même lorsqu'il enflammait son matériel. Il était donc certain d'avoir un don dans le domaine, et décidé à l'exploiter.

L'exercice faisait du bien au petit gringalet qu'il était. Bientôt il avait acquis un corps fin, nerveux et réactif. Son visage se plissait, de la même concentration que pendant ses cours avec Remus, lorsqu'il bondissait. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours cachés derrière une paire de lunettes, certes en meilleur état que lorsqu'il habitait chez Petunia. Ses cheveux continuaient de pousser anarchiquement, formant une véritable crinière d'un noir de jais. Il n'autorisait personne à s'en approcher armé de ciseaux, sa tignasse était devenue sa marque de fabrique et un symbole de sa nouvelle liberté. Il ne les attachait pas et, malgré les nombreux épis, sa vision n'était jamais dérangée par une mèche solitaire.

Ils parcoururent le Japon lentement, les habitants aimaient beaucoup leur cirque et ils restaient souvent longtemps au même endroit. Harry en profitait pour échanger des lettres avec son ami Karl qui lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait trouvé de nouveaux compagnons de jeux en la personne de Tom et Franck qui lui apprenaient doucement la lutte. Le russe et l'américain étaient arrivés à une complicité improbable au vu de la guerre froide liant leur deux pays, rapprochés par la trahison de leur agences de service secret respectives.

Harry progressait également dans ses leçons avec Remus, il savait très bien lire, et apprenait encore à écrire. Il avait du mal à tenir son crayon, mais l'homme balafré était un enseignant très patient et il l'encourageait à persévérer. Lorsqu'Harry repensait aux Dursley, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus rarement, il remerciait sa tante de l'avoir laissé dans un endroit aussi incroyable. On lui avait parlé des orphelinats, et il était soulagé de ne pas avoir échoué dans un endroit comme ça.

…

Quand ils arrivèrent au Canada, le numéro d'Harry était prêt et, malgré les sourcils plissés d'inquiétude de Remus, le garçon se produisit pour le première fois devant un public. Il reçu de nombreux applaudissements : sa rapidité, son sang froid, et sa jeunesse avaient impressionnés les spectateurs. Harry fut félicité, et son père de substitution reconnu du bout des lèvres que c'était un magnifique spectacle. Le jeune rayonnait, et le directeur se félicitait encore de l'avoir pris dans sa troupe : les recettes avaient augmenté depuis que le gamin participait. Apparemment, voir un bout de chou de six ans risquer sa vie attirait les foules.

Les représentations s'enchaînaient. Harry faisait parti des éléments phares qui rassemblaient la foule. Celle-ci suspendait son souffle pendant son numéro et applaudissait à tout rompre lorsqu'il finissait son parcourt sans un poil roussi. Un cirque concurrent avait même tenté de le recruter, mais le garçon n'était pas intéressé : il ne voulait pas quitter Remus, ainsi que Tom, Franck et Miosa.

Cette dernière avait beaucoup de succès également avec un numéro d'agilité où elle tenait en équilibre sur un monocycle perché sur un long fil traversant le chapiteau de part en part. Elle faisait des aller-retours élégants, enchaînant jonglages et prises de risque en se penchant dangereusement au-dessus du vide. Sa beauté n'était pas non plus à négliger dans son succès. Beaucoup d'hommes, sous couvert de venir voir un spectacle de cirque, admirait de loin les jambes dénudées de l'équilibriste. Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends : en allant rejoindre son amie dans sa roulotte après un spectacle, il avait assisté brièvement à un acte très intime dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de bois. Perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu, il avait demandé des éclaircissements à Remus qui avait d'abord rougi puis pâli, avant de jurer dans sa barbe qu'il aurait une explication salée avec leur jeune collègue sur la nécessité de fermer correctement sa porte. Il avait ensuite pris ses responsabilités et expliqué au gamin que les enfants ne naissaient pas dans les choux.

Harry ne fut pas longtemps troublé par les révélations de son aîné, et repris ses petites habitudes. Le matin, il se levait tôt pour s'occuper des bêtes, puis s'entraînait pour son numéro, et enfin lançait quelques couteaux comme lui avait enseigné Karl pour ne pas perdre la main. A midi, il déjeunait avec la troupe, et profitait des blagues et de la bonne humeur qui régnait. Parfois, un combat verbal ou à main nue débutait, il prenait alors parti pour son favori et criait le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour encourager son combattant. L'après-midi, il suivait des cours avec Remus il savait maintenait parfaitement lire et écrire, et progressait en calcul. Il s'était découvert une passion pour la biologie, et son professeur lui fournissait tous les livres qu'il trouvait pour étancher sa soif de connaissance. L'adulte était ravi de son élève studieux et l'encourageait dans cette voie. En fin d'après-midi, il avait quartier libre. Souvent il retrouvait Franck et Tom pour s'entraîner à la lutte, ou Miosa qui l'emportait dans un de ses nouveaux passe-temps. Elle était très versatile, et se découvrait un intérêt pour l'astronomie une semaine pour s'enthousiasmer à propos d'un philosophe obscur la semaine suivante, et s'emballer sur l'accouplement des abeilles peu après.

…

La petite communauté finit par dériver plus au Sud et franchir sans difficulté la frontière états-unienne. Harry eut sept ans et, pour la première fois depuis quelques années, il recommença à faire de la magie de façon active. Il voyait de temps à autre le regard de Remus s'attarder sur lui, un mélange de perplexité et d'étonnement au fond des yeux. Harry essayait par dessus tout de restreindre les choses étranges qui arrivaient autour de lui, il était terrifié à l'idée d'être abandonné de nouveau par la famille qui l'avait accueilli deux ans plus tôt. Il était persuadé que c'était à cause de son _anormalité_ que sa tante l'avait laissé, et il s'était convaincu que le cirque l'avait guéri de toutes ces choses étranges, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Il ne voulait pas que Remus le regarde avec les mêmes yeux emplis de dégoût que Pétunia.

Finalement, à force de contenir sa magie à l'intérieur de son petit corps, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lors de l'un de ses entraînements, il laissa échapper un court instant le contrôle qu'il maintenait depuis plusieurs mois sur son pouvoir, et le vent l'emporta bien plus haut que cela était physiquement possible. Depuis maintenant un an, le garçon utilisait sa magie passivement pour lui permettre de toujours sauter juste, et éviter de toucher les anneaux enflammés. Son pouvoir était donc habitué à l'aider dans ses déplacements et à le maintenir en l'air alors que la gravité aurait du faire effet. Dès qu'il lâcha légèrement les brides qui retenaient sa magie, celle-ci se déploya vivement et l'emmena très haut dans le ciel. Un instant, il distingua toute la campagne environnante, et les champs de soja qui entouraient le chapiteau. Puis il se sentit tomber comme une pierre. Le cri de Remus, qui assistait à la scène, le tira de son état de choc, et il fut surpris de rebondir sur la terre nue comme sur un matelas de plume. Dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance et son ami était le seul l'avoir vu s'élever dans les airs.

Harry s'était recroquevillé au sol, pétrifié par la peur d'être rejeté violemment. Il s'imaginait déjà s'enfuir le plus vite possible dans les plantations, abandonner tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis son arrivée dans la troupe. Il se voyait vagabond dans une grande ville du pays le plus riche du monde, mendier pour survivre, incapable de se lier à qui que ce soit par peur que son _anormalité_ ne soit de nouveau découverte. Il fut surpris d'être pris dans des bras musclés et serré contre un torse qu'il connaissait bien. Remus le porta comme le plus précieux des trésors vers leur roulotte et s'installa confortablement sur son lit avec l'enfant. Il passa l'heure suivante à parler du monde de la magie et à montrer à son presque fils des sorts avec la baguette qu'il avait dissimulé il y a longtemps dans sa tête de lit. Il expliqua brièvement à un Harry curieux qu'il avait quitté le monde de la magie après la morts d'amis qui lui étaient très chers. Le garçon se révéla insatiable à propos des informations concernant le monde sorcier et il assomma de question le pauvre sorcier qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Lorsque la troupe quitta le champ de soja, Harry avait réussi à négocier un cours supplémentaire de la part de son professeur : un cours de magie !


End file.
